No wonder, I Love you
by In Love with my own Tragedies
Summary: Sho is a young beautiful man who has a vamp friend named Kei. They hijack rich warehouses. One day they find this girl in one of the ware houses......Rating for pottymouths OOC-ness also. ShoxOC, KeixYi-che JunxOC LOL -it's the mega spoiler for the movie-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own Moon Child **(XD) **No, but if I did though, Sho wouldn't have been a brother of Shinji…EVIL SHINJI!! And It'd be Son who got shot, not Sho. And Yi-che wouldn't have been dead. And Kei would say something to please the fan-girls all the time. I have lots of ideas, no? But alas, I only own the OCs in this story. Ages are different so don't kill me!

* * *

**xxxxx**

**No wonder, I love you…**

**Prologue**

**xxxxx**

* * *

_There was once a little boy named Sho…He was cute and was a crybaby._

_How he gets money is like any poor immigrants doing._

_One day, Sho found a man and took him to his place for he was smoking from the sunlight._

_He became friends with this man after the man had saved them from a man they stole big worth of money from._

_The man's name was Kei. He'd support Sho and comfort him when he cries or even when he's sad._

_Kei was like a father to Sho._

_They'd move from the old abandoned building they lived and now they live in a nice small house._

_Though they still do steal from rich people in the place they lived called Mallepa._

* * *

Sho had grown up to be a handsome 19 year old man. With Kei along side of him; they we're the unbeatable duo.

They went from ware-house to another ware-house. They'd kill and steal from other immigrants who'd feel much more powerful than the duo is.

One day they went to steal from this huge ware-house.

With help of 'Toshi's drugged pizzas', the people they were about to fight we're weaker than they usually are.

Men stood up wobbly, with guns on their hands trying to shoot the nearest man who was Sho.

Sho held a gun and followed Kei's directions.

"Left! Now, go to you're right! Now left!" Kei ordered Sho to dodge the bullets.

"You know Sho, you have to practice more. Or else, you're dead-meat." Kei said snickering.

"Yeah, sure. Easy for you to say, because you can't be killed like I could be!" Sho said with a funny look.

That night, 32 men died with Sho's bullets.

Sho looked around to find a lot of money stocked almost everywhere and toys around the place. He took them and walked around to look for more.

"Hey, Sho, you sure you've killed everyone?" Kei asked looking somewhere.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sho replied.

"I doubt it."

"What do you mean you doubt it?"

Kei jumped off the high metal rafters he was on to land softly to a couch and looked behind it. "Here, a survivor."

"What?!" Sho said loading his gun and walking behind the couch.

Instead of shooting, he dropped his gun and kneeled in front of the person.

It was a girl. By the looks of it, she's 17-18 years old. Her hands and ankles were tied.

Her hands we're on top of her head, her knees on her chest, hiding her face on her knees. She was shaking, as if she's panicking, and whimpering.

"P-Please don't kill me…" The girl pleaded. She sounded as if she was crying.

"What happened to you?" Sho asked the girl.

"I…I was kidnapped by these guys…They said it was because my father…well…I can't say…" She replied.

Sho untied the girl from the ropes.

"How long have you been here then?"

"3 weeks. My hands have been tied…Ah!" The girl's ankles and wrists we're red from the ropes so she rubbed and kissed them. (Just for the record; she was kissing her wrists.)

"How are you?" Kei asked the girl.

"I'm not at all near fine, thank you. They didn't feed me. Just made me drink water and that's all."

"Must be hard…How could you survive like that?" Kei asked with his thumb and hand under his lips.

"My mother said I was born a fighter. Maybe it's that."

Sho looked carefully at the girl's face. "What's your name?" He asked.

"M-My name is Yuki…" She replied.

"We're you born in winter?" Kei cocked his head side wards.

"Yes."

"Ok, makes it clear."

Yuki stood up dusting of her light blue tank top and her black pants and took something from her pockets and used it to tie her hair.

"And you guys are…?" She asked.

"I'm Kei, a vampire and this guy over here…" Kei said pointing to Sho. "Is Sho…"

"Hello!" She said to Sho holding his hand to help him up.

"Hello…" Sho got up with his gun on his pants now.

"I don't know where I am…yikes…" Yuki said.

"Uh…Do you have a place to stay?" Sho asked.

"…No, not really…" Yuki said with a worried look. "Because by now, if my father finds out about these idiots were killed, I know my house will be surrounded by even more idiots. So I can't live there now…"

Silence filled the air.

"Why don't you come live with us?" Kei asked.

"Umm…You _will _keep me hidden won't you?" Yuki asked.

"O-Of coarse we will! Right, Kei?!" Sho asked.

"We sure will…We keep our word. You're safe with us…" Kei said.

"_Riiiiiiight…_So…let's go?"

"Right…"

* * *

**A.N:** It sucks! YAY! Please don't forget to review this story! I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

**Song line and song for the da**_**y: **_

_kono oozora no shita e dakiatte futari kiri de...boku no kowareta kokoro ni kimi no koe ga todokimasu you ni sakende...soshite motto kyuuto dakishimete…_--Mirror. By Gackt AKA Sho of Moon Child.

**English Translation (Or so help me, Kami-sama):**

_ Embrace each other underneath these heavens the two of us… You're voice shouts, like it's reaching out to my broken heart… And then, hold me tighter._


	2. Blood and Carnivores

**Disclaimer: **-Dances to Miserable by Gackt- I do-do-do **NOT ** own Moon Child…Story is by the all so sexy amazingly beautiful Gackt **AKA** Moon Child's Sho.

* * *

**xxxxx**

**No wonder, I love you…**

**Chapter 1**

**xxxxx**

* * *

With brief cases on their hands, Yuki, Sho and Kei went to a small eatery and waited for someone.

Yuki was now wearing a hoodie to hide her face for there might be someone who knows her.

Yuki was terrified. Her face was all smothered with fear and sweat.

Why is it you ask? Well this is what happened before they left the ware house…

_-Flashback-_

"_Before we leave…I'm kind of hungry…" Kei said looking at the blood spilled around him._

"_Uh…What do you want to eat? I don't think they have any food here that is good for you guys…" Yuki said scratching her head._

"_Yuki, are you afraid of blood and carnivores?" Sho asked._

"…_No, not really, why?"_

"_I'm giving you one more chance…Are you afraid or not? If you are, close you're eyes." Sho said with his hands doing a gesture of closing his eyes._

"_I'm not scared! And that's my answer!" Yuki exclaimed. But in the inside, she was scared of what might happen._

"_Alrighty then, feast you're eyes on this…a test if I may add." Sho said holding Yuki's shoulders turning her around. "Go on, Kei."_

"_Let's give the girl another chance…Are you…afraid?" Kei said licking his lips and showed his fangs._

_Yuki was half scared and half confident. "No, I'm not afraid."_

"_Well then…I guess dinner's ready." Kei said going to a man that was on the ground and sucked his blood out on the neck._

_Yuki shivered, on the inside she panicked, her eyes were wide open. Her legs felt like jelly so she couldn't turn around and bury herself in Sho's warm arms that she just happened to blink weirdly thinking about it._

_**Why the heck am I thinking about doing that?! I just met the guy!**__ Yuki thought._

_Kei moved on to another man and drank his blood._

_Sho could hear Yuki's silent shrieks of fear. Sho felt guilty. He wanted to hug this girl and pat her and make all her fear go away…Wait, was he just thinking that? NO! NO WAY! He just met the girl!_

…_**But why does she seem…familiar?**_

_Kei drank blood from at least 15 people that night. He wiped his mouth with his arm and looked at the two._

_Yuki looked terrible. She was all sweaty, her legs were wobbly, she stuttered, her eyes we're so wide open…Kei was about to laugh._

"_Ta-Tasukete…" Yuki said and fell on her knees._

"_Sho…Is she ok?" Kei asked._

"_What do you think ,Kei?" Sho asked._

"_She looks awful…"_

"_MURDERERS!!" Yuki said and franticly fell on the ground hitting the air with her kicks and battering the air with her arms._

"…_Yuki…__**calm**__** down**__" Sho said._

"_HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU SHOWED ME THE SCARIEST THING IN THIS WHOLE TRASHED WORLD?!" Yuki seemed like she was about to brake._

"_You told us you weren't scared." Kei said._

"_TILL I KNEW WHAT THE HELL WOULD HAPPEN!! I DON'T THINK I'M EVER GOING T TRUST YOU GUYS WITH MY LIFE!"_

"_Aw, well, you have to get used to it. Now get up and wear this, someone might recognize you out there." Kei said handing Yuki his hoodie-like jacket._

_**Someone…anyone…even you Kami-sama, TASUKETE!!**__ Yuki thought._

* * *

Sho looked at Yuki. He was chuckling.

"Looks like poor little Yuki really got scared half to death…" Sho laughed.

"V-Very funny…" Yuki's face was flushed as he heard Sho laugh. _Embarrassing…SO EMBARRASSING!!_

"Hahahaha, But you look cute when you're scared though." Kei chuckled.

"Where is this guy we're waiting for anyway??" Yuki asked trying t change the conversation, on her seat she made her head fall back causing the hood to slip slightly.

Sho and Kei were beside her so they tugged the hood on her head to cover her face and straighten her head.

"Remember that you said there will be idiots looking for you." Sho said with a serious voice.

_Haaahnnn…What a sexy voice Sho has…Uh…What the heck am I thinking?? _Yuki snapped and hurriedly sat properly on her seat.

"Well then, well then, where in the hell is Toshi?" Sho said looking around.

"There-there" Kei said pointing at a man on a delivery motorcycle who came by.

"SHO! KEI! HI!" The man greeted. "A-re? Who's this person?" He asked.

Kei turned Yuki around to face the man. "Toshi, this is Yuki." Yuki looked up at Toshi. "And Yuki, this is Toshi." Kei continued.

"Pretty--!" Toshi said.

"H-Hello…" Yuki said.

"Why is she with you??" Toshi asked.

"Well, when we were hijacking this warehouse we killed 32 men then found her behind a couch. She's been tied there for 3 weeks with only water to nourish her." Sho said.

"Poor girl, no?" Kei commented.

"And then?" Toshi asked.

"And _then_ she told us the reason why she was there; because she was kidnapped by those men because of her father. She didn't tell us what about her father though…" Sho said looking at Yuki.

"You'll know in the future…If I'm still alive by then…" Yuki turned to her side.

"She's staying at your place?" Toshi asked. Looking at Sho and Yuki together.

"Well…yea…" Sho said.

"Great! Now I have a better reason to go to your place!" Toshi exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the reason he uses is because he missed us, right?"

"Ri- Wait a minute there…YOU DIDN'T MISS US?!"

"Not completely."

"Why you…"

"Gotta go hot-head. See ya."

"Aye, take care of yourself out there Toshi." Sho said wiping his nose making the gesture with his hand.

"Aye, you s'well." Toshi got on his motorcycle and did the same gesture with his hand and went somewhere.

* * *

**xxxxx**

**Sho and Kei's place**

**xxxxx**

* * *

Yuki, Sho and Kei had gotten to Sho and Kei's home.

It was small, cute and clean. Yuki made a funny look. _They __**are **__boys aren't they?_ Yuki wondered and then chuckled.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Kei asked.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all!" Yuki said chuckling still.

"Hmm…Maybe she thinks…The house is too clean to be a boy's house." Sho said.

_Man, this boy's sharp… _"N-No I wasn't…"

"Yes you were…" Sho stuck his tongue out for moment and held Yuki's hand.

"I'll lead you to your room." Sho then walked to a hall, he went left, then right then left again and opened a door. It was a small room. Light blue curtains, black walls, diamond like materials on the walls, light blue beddings, nice white ash drawers and doors, a painting of Loblolly Pine trees on the wall, an empty picture frame, a fancy looking lamp, a 'made in Japan' Nara shelf with books on it and lots more.

"Wow…Just…Wow." Yuki was shocked by the beautiful room.

"This shall be your room. I don't know why we even have it, no one uses it, and we just clean it. Now there is some use to this room." Sho said tapping the door of the room.

"By the way…"

"Yea, what is it, Sho?" Yuki asked looking up at him.

"Do you have clothes?"

"Uh…"

"…Problem…"

* * *

**A.N:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I loves it when Sho said '…Problem…' at the end!

**Reader:** Because you wrote it.

**Me:** Your right…YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE GENIOUS!

* * *

**xxxxx**

**Song and Song lines for today:**

_Kono doko made mo tsuzuku shiroi daichi wa tooku mo harisakebu koe wa dare ni mo todokanai…_

_kono karada no itami o kakusu you ni sora kara no yasashisa ni dakare..._

_-Gackt (Sekirei AKA Seki-rey)_

**Translation (Again…Or so be it):**

_Far off in this endlessly continuing white earth, My voice that's crying out can no longer reach anyone…_

_Like it's concealing this body's pains, I'm embraced by the kindness of the sky…_


	3. Memmories, Clothes and Perverts

**Disclaimer:** Wawa…I dun own Moon Child…SO BE IT!!

* * *

**xxxxx**

**No wonder, I love you…**

**Chapter 2**

**xxxxx**

Sho wiped his face with his hand and slightly tapped the door.

"Okay…I've done worse…" Sho said looking at the ground.

"I can live with these clothes." Yuki said, utterly disgusted at her comment.

"No-no, I don't think that's a very wise idea…HEY, KEI! COME HERE FOR A SEC!" Sho said and called Kei.

Kei just appeared out of no where in front of Yuki and Sho. "Clothes, aye?" Kei asked.

"Exactly…We need to get her clothes…" Sho looked at Yukif up and down. "And fast…"

"Goody-goody. Stay here you guys. I'll be right back…In an hour or so…" Kei said and jumped then disappeared.

"Kei freaks me out…" Yuki said.

"At times, he freaks me out too, but I get used to it…You should relax and rest while Kei's not here. If you need anything, just call me." Sho said leaving Yuki in her room.

Yuki smiled. She closed the door and flopped to her new bed. It was soft. _Haaah…_She thought.

She thought about Sho. _Why does Sho look familiar? Hmm…_ Yuki then fell into thought of Sho's face.

"Haaaaaaaah--!" Yuki fell asleep.

* * *

"_She talks in her sleep, ne?" Whoa, this is trippy…That just sounded like Kei's voice…_

"_Father? Orphanage? Little crybaby? Let's listen for more." That sounded like Sho…_

* * *

Yuki's eyes snapped open to see Kei and Sho looking at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no, not at all…Here…uh…Kei bought you these…" Sho gave Yuki a lot of shopping bags.

"What are these?" Yuki said peeking in one of them.

"Okay, these here are shirts, these over hear are bottoms, these over here are dresses just incase you feel pretty, with that, additional accessories and make-up and the most important for girls essentials…" Sho snickered at the thought of what he was about to say.

"What?" Yuki was confused.

"What Sho was about to say but…chickened out was…you're underwear and other essentials."

"Mhmm…What's so funny?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Ok, I trust you already…" Yuki said looking weirdly at the chuckling man.

"By the way, what bra size are you? Just need to make sure…" Kei asked.

"C…"

"Good, I got the right ones…Let's go power puff." Kei said pulling Sho with him outside and closed the door.

Yuki let herself fall on her bed. "_Great._ I'm now living with a duo of perverts." Yuki covered her face with a pillow.

* * *

--The next morning—

* * *

As it reached the morning. 5:00 AM Yuki woke up and took a bath. She looked at the clothes and put them properly in the closet and on the way she got clothes to wear.

A black top with red designs on it, a black ruffled skirt, white stockings, light blue head-band and light blue slippers.

She then quietly looked around and closed the door of her room and sneaked to find the kitchen. It didn't take her long to find it.

She looked I the fridge to find some vegetables, fruits, meat, milk, water, fish, and alcohol and yada-yada stuff like that.

She took out some cabbage, daikon radishes, Yea-kok-choi, butabara, soup mix, carrots, Chinese spinach and water spinach, (AKA Kangkong)

She then cooked soup quietly and settled the table. _Hmm…Soup, Kimchi, Hayashi rice and my home-made Mochi. With Juice and water. What more can they want?_ Yuki thought.

It was 7:58 AM. About five minutes after Yuki cooked. The food is still as fresh till Sho woke up and went to the kitchen. He saw Yuki resting her head on her hand, her elbow on the table, she was sitting on one of the seats on the dinning area.

Sho had an idea. He fixed his hair and snuck up to Yuki and tickled her sides. Yuki's head dropped to the glass table. Luckily her hands were there to protect her head.

"What the onigiri, Sho?!" Yuki said.

"Morning." Sho said sitting next to Yuki.

"Morning…" Yuki said.

Then Finally, Kei came.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty. Where's prince charming?" Yuki said and chuckled.

"He's beside you, poking your Mochi rice…cakes…" Kei looked tired.

"Breakfast, anyone?"

"Heeey…Do you know how much carbs there are in this…thing…?" Sho said.

"There isn't really much carbs in that thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll try it then…" Sho took one and took a big bite off of it.

"_sweet._" Sho said.

"Sho, are you drunk?" Yuki asked.

Sho shook his head. "I just _love_ these Mochi of yours…Even though it's not new year…You will cook lunch right?"

"If you want…sure, why not?"

* * *

--After 2 months—

* * *

Yuki was like a house wife…Yuki got to know the others quite well…

Every morning she'd make breakfast. (Low carbs of course) she'll clean when the 2 men aren't around, but not at all had she been in Sho's neither Kei's room. It was always locked. But what about her?! Her room wasn't usually locked unless she's changing or needs a private time.

Noon, she makes lunch for the three of them, her special Oyakodon will only make an appearance when Sho or Kei did a good performance in their night missions.

And of course at night, (No, she doesn't do anything mature like) she goes with Kei and Sho to hijack a warehouse.

Yuki officially got used to seeing Kei drink blood out of men they've killed.

And after, they'd go to their meeting place with Toshi.

When they get home, Yuki prepares dinner then they go to sleep.

One day, it was there day off. Yuki felt so relieved.

It was early in the morning. Normally, she'd get up, get dressed and then prepare morning's meal but she felt different today…

Her head felt hot, her face was flushed, she was dizzy, she felt weak, and her eyelids we're about to drop.

She got a thick long-sleeved hoodie and put it on then warm baggy red pants and wore it then she went back to the bed and covered herself with the blankets.

"_Hn…"_ Yuki made a noise.

* * *

Sho just woke up. He felt…uneasy…why is he feeling that?

_I'm sure this day is fine! _Sho went to the bathroom and washed himself and immediately got dressed.

He quietly went to the kitchen, expecting that Yuki would be there.

"Yuki?" Sho looked for her. "Yuki??"

"_Hahn…"_ …_was it just me or was that Yuki?_

Sho ran to the halls and hurriedly went to Yuki's room.

"YUKI! What happened? …Why are you dressed like that?" Sho asked.

"I-It's so _cold!…"_ Yuki said to Sho.

"Cold?! It's already freaking—Yuki? You don't look so well…" Sho sat down on Yuki's bed and touched Yuki's forehead with the back of his hand.

_Sho feels so warm… _Yuki thought.

_Yuki feels…as hot as the volcano when it erupts! Sh-- WHAT DO I DO?! If I call Kei, Yuki will definitely think I rely on him too much…but if I don't…WHAT DO I DO?!_ Sho couldn't think straight anymore.

"Sho…" Yuki fell asleep after that.

* * *

"_Ka-chan! Ka-chan!" a boy in the age of 7 called out._

"_Hey-hey! I'm over here, and why do you still call me Ka-chan?" a 5 year old girl asked._

"_Because, I still think you're pretty, and that's that."_

"_Hmm…Then I'll call you nakimushi-kun, because you're a crybaby."_

"_N-No I'm not!" The boy pouted, his eyes were going wet._

"_You see…crybaby…" The girl approached him and wiped off his tears._

_A woman in their orphanage then tapped the girl on her shoulder. "Master, I'm afraid your father has come to finally take you."_

"_NO! I WON'T GO!" The girl hugged the boy she was with._

"_Master…It's for your own good."_

_She then tugged the little girl out, the girl was in the woman's arms reaching for the boy who was running after her._

"_Nakimushi-kun…__**Saranghamnida…**__"_

* * *

"Naki…Saranghamnida…" Yuki murmured in her sleep.

"What does that mean? Naki? Crybaby? Woman? And what's this '_Saranghamnida'_ she's saying?" Kei was finally with Sho. It's been 7 hours. Kei came along 6 hours ago.

"I…don't know…" Sho just shook his head.

_No-no, I must be mistaken…_ Sho shook his head again.

Yuki opened her eyes, a small wet towel was on her head and more blankets on top of her.

"Hmm…Bad dream…?" Sho asked.

"Yes and No at the same time."

"What about?"

"I don't think I should tell you…he'll get upset with me…"

"Who?"

"No one special…"

Yuki sat up and he was feeling normal. "I feel quite better."

"Good to hear. Sho was in shock state for most of the time." Kei snickered.

"Don't you dare say it, Kei." Sho looked at his vampire friend who sat next to him.

"What happened?" Yuki had a smile on her face.

Kei grinned and evilly looked at Sho.

_This is going to be __**hell…**_ Sho thought…

* * *

**xxxxx**

**Cliffhanger!!**

**xxxxx**

* * *

**A.N: **Yeah…I stayed up all night to use the computer…but not really writing this…I was more likely to watch Gackt music videos, concerts, YOU Kurosaki embedded with MCR, took pictures of YOU Kurosaki and Gackt on my cell, and yada-yada, you get the idea.

**xxxxx**

**Song and song lines of the day!:**

_Dakedo kimi wa, koko ni inai…_

_Hitori kimi wa, taerarenai…_

_Dakedo kimi wa, koko ni inai…_

_Mou ichido dake dakishimete yo…_

_-Gackt, Speed Master_

**Translation (Help me correct this Kami-sama!!):**

_But you're not here…_

_I can't endure, all alone…_

_But you're not here…_

_Just once more I hold you…_

**P.S: **No! Please don't think _"Speed Master"_ is a Necrophilia song. It's eww-y you know…_Even though it kind of is Necrophiliac…-snicker-_


	4. Girlfriend and Canto regonists

**Disclaimer: **Is it a miracle? I own Moon Child?! No? DARN MOTHER OF ONIGIRI! –sobs- I don't own Moon Child a single bit…Oh wait, before you get anything wrong, I'm going to give out the story couples.

**Couples:** (Main pairing) Sho x Yuki, Kei x Yi-Che, (In the future) (another OC but this time it really is me…older) Lindley x Jun and possibly other pairings.

* * *

**xxxxx**

**No wonder, I love you…**

**Chapter 3**

**xxxxx**

* * *

Yuki sat up and he was feeling normal. "I feel quite better."

"Good to hear. Sho was in shock state for most of the time." Kei snickered.

"Don't you dare say it, Kei." Sho looked at his vampire friend who sat next to him.

"What happened?" Yuki had a smile on her face.

Kei grinned and evilly looked at Sho.

_This is going to be __**hell…**_Sho thought.

* * *

"Well…this is what happened…" Kei started.

­-_Flashback-_

An hour before Kei came, Sho was panicking. He ran to the closet to get a small towel, to Yuki's bathroom to get something to put hot-water in.

He got those materials and soaked the towel with water and got rid of the excess water and folded it and put it on Yuki's forehead.

"What do I do now? Uh…" Sho stopped to think. "Uhnn…" Sho got a thermometer slightly opened Yuki's mouth.

_Soft…What the…? She's sick! Complement her lips later and check her temperature!_

Sho tucked the tip of the thermometer under Yuki's tongue.

"37.5…Hmmm…" Sho took the thermometer out and caressed Yuki's hair.

"Get better soon…Please? **Please?**" Sho pleaded.

Just then Kei knocked and entered the room.

"What in the freaking hell are you doing, Sho?" Kei asked.

"She's sick! 37.5!"

"Right…Make her take time to rest, don't plead the fever away."

"Yeah, but, you know…"

"Ooh…I sense someone has a crush on Yuki…Awes…"

"No one has a crush on Yuki."

"Aw, if she heard that she'll be completely annoyed with you; which means no 'Yuki's special sweet onigiri' for 2 weeks."

"Well…there might be someone…but NOT ME! NO-NO! No crushes…Money's important…"

"Yeah-sure"

* * *

"Hmm…" Yuki stood up and stretched. "Okay, thanks for telling me Kei."

"Okay with it?"

"Yeah…This suggests me to not make my special sweet onigiri for ONE WHOLE MONTH."

Yuki then walked to the bathroom with new clothes.

"_Yes…_ Now we get low fat food!" Sho cheered quietly.

"Not as planned…" Kei said with a frown.

Sho snickered. "Yuki, when you're done, we have to go somewhere."

"Alright-alright, gimme a minute." Yuki then got out and now she's wearing a Gothic Lolita dress with some accessories, black lipstick, make-up, Black leather stiletto boots, black lacy leggings and 3 rings on her hands. "Where we going?"

"My brother's…goldfish store." Sho shook his head and they left Yuki's room and left their home.

Sho held Yuki's arm so that no one can get her.

"Sho, not so tight, that hurts." Yuki said.

"It's for your safety…"

"Safety-shmafety." Yuki shifted her eyes.

Soon enough they were in a little shop. Goldfishes are all around the place.

"Hi Nishi! Where's Nii-san?" Sho asked to this woman.

"Shinji's upstairs, he's been waiting for you for a long time you know." The woman replied. She didn't seem old. She's like in her late 20's

"Eh, sorry, it was because this girl over here, the one I'm going to show to my brother, she got sick for a few hours and so…"

"Don't explain to me!! I'm not your brother! And besides, you should introduce your girlfriend to him first."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Sho and Yuki said at the same time.

"What?" The woman asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not the girlfriend of this jerky!"

"Hmm…Young-young love…" The woman sighed and pointed to a staircase. "Go" The woman said.

"Alright-alright, nice little chat we had." Sho said.

Once they got up from the staircase, they went to the roof top to see a man looking like he's 36.

"Nii-san…" Sho said with a gentle voice as he gently walked to his big brother with Yuki following him just behind him.

The man turned to look at his little brother. "Oh, Sho." The man took a whiff from the thing he was holding and stood up.

"What the hell have you been doing while we weren't here, Nii-san?" Sho asked with a smile and he cocked his head sideways.

"Oh, nothing much, really. So where's you girlfriend?"

"S-She's not my girlfriend!! S-She's just the girl Kei and I are protecting…"

"Ah…"

Yuki moved away from Sho's back to be able to be seen by Sho's big brother. "H-Hello…"

The man was silent for a moment. "Sho, you're sure she's not your girlfriend?"

Yuki's face looked so flushed. "I'm sure…" Sho said looking at the ground.

"Eh, you're kidding me. You say you can't even have a girlfriend as pretty as this girl?"

"NII-SAN! Stop with that already!" Sho's face was completely flushed.

"Ah, fine."

"Oh, by the way, Yuki, this is my Nii-san, Shinji. Nii-san this is the girl we're protecting, and is working with us at night, Yuki."

"Oh, hello there."

"Hi." Yuki said.

Suddenly the far off sound of knocking the door downstairs was heard.

"I'll be right back." Shinji then walked with his right leg still stiff from the shot he took when he was young.

"Your brother seems…_kind_" Yuki said with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah. He's _very_ kind." Sho said stiffing out a chuckle. He then picked up the thing his brother was whiffing from and smelled it a little. "He's doing drugs…"

"Oh? No wonder." Yuki said approaching Sho. She intended to take the object from his hand but ended up touching Sho's hand.

Sho's face was once again flushed. "Y-You want to investigate it?" Sho asked.

"O-Of course I want t-to investigate it!" Yuki then had the chance to snatch the item from Sho's hand.

She then looked at it. "Ah great…"

"What? What is it, Yuki?" Sho asked.

"It's a Cantonese drug. You whiff it or you inhale it or smoke it, you'll have the joy ride of your life. But this is just bad for your health. This is expensive you know!"

"How do you know all about this?" Sho asked.

Yuki just flashed a smirk on her face. "How you ask…?"

Yuki approached the young man and poked his forehead. "Because…My father…Is a half-Cantonese drug dealer. And that's one reason I need safety from."

"Your father's a drug dealer…?"

"Yup. And say a word to your brother, I'm going to force you to eat high carbonated food."

"I'll keep silent."

"But you can tell Kei, he needs to know too."

"Right…"

"Sho, tell me…"

"Hm?"

"Do you…Do you know—" Yuki's question was cut by someone speaking in canto.

"_You bastard! Give us today's share!"_ The voice shouted.

"What the--?" Yuki then ran downstairs. Sho paused before going downstairs. _What was she going to ask?_ After that Sho went downstairs.

"_Idiot! Give us the money!"_ 2 men of the Canto region were beating Shinji up.

Yuki put a hood and a face mask on. (Uh…like Kakashi's mask. Naruto Anime.)

"_What do you want with him?_" Yuki spoke in Cantonese.

"_You see, this guy here hasn't paid our share for 1 month! That's why he needs to pay now or he needs to learn a lesson!"_ one of the 2 men replied.

"_How much does he owe you?"_

_Yuki knows how to speak Cantonese? What next?_ Sho thought.

"_300,000."_ The other man said.

"Sho, do you have 300,000 on you right now?" Yuki turned to Sho.

"Uh…yeah." Sho gave her the money and then Yuki gave it to the 2 men.

"_Here, your share. Please stop beating him up."_ Yuki bowed.

"_Alright." _One man said holding the money. They turn to look at Shinji who was on the ground. _"Your lucky this girl paid for you, and that she's cute."_ They then turn to look at Yuki.

"_Hey, why don't you come with us?"_ They said.

"_I-I don't think so!"_ Yuki was being pulled by the 2 men.

"Hey!_ Leave the girl alone you _bastards!_"_ Sho said in half Canto and Japanese. (The word 'bastard' and 'hey!' were in Japanese. Hey! Oi! Bastard/Stupid/Idiot Bakaro)

Sho hit their arms and pulled Yuki by hugging her from her back and pulling her.

"_Let the girl pick!"_ One of the 2 men said.

Yuki's face looked flushed because she couldn't believe that Sho was _hugging_ her.

Yuki snapped out of it and said. _"Sho. I stay with this guy here."_

"_You sure?"_

"_I'm sure"_

Then the two men left.

"Why did they leave you so easy? How come they had to beat me?"

The woman they met earlier stood up. "They left them so easily because; your future sister-in-law is cute." the woman said approaching Shinji.

"Your right." Shinji then stood up and hugged the woman just like how Sho was hugging Yuki.

Yuki saw them hug like how Sho was hugging her at the moment…Wait…_He's still hugging me!_

"Sho…Their gone…" Yuki said and took of the hood and mask.

"Yeah, I know…" Sho said looking aside.

"Then, Sho…"

"Yeah?"

"You can stop hugging me now…"

* * *

**A.N:** Wow. The e-ma candy is working!! Yeah it still sucks but it won't that much in the future chapters!!

**xxxxx**

**Song and song lines for the day:**

_Fukaku fukaku ochiteiku wasurekaketa yume no naka de watashi wa ima;_

_les misérables_

_aishisugita anata ga kabekiwa no mukou de_

_sotto waratteru…_

**Translation (Kami-sama says I got better with it…yay!):**

_Deeply, deeply falling inside of the dream that I only started to forget, I am now;_

_les misérables!_

_You who I loved the most are on the other side of the wall_

_Laughing softly…_

* * *

**P.S: **Misérable is Gackt's first solo album. I wish I have it…ah! But other than that, the song is beautiful. The violin is most likely to kill your heart with the sound of sadness…-sigh-


	5. Son and Yi Che

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moon Child. But I wish I own Jun and Sho…Their both sexy and came from the band 'GacktJOB'

**xxxxx**

**No wonder, I love you…**

**Chapter 4**

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sho let go of Yuki, embarrassed.

Yuki looked at Sho like she was mad, blushing and embarrassed.

"Humph, let's go home already…" Yuki said and wore the hood and mask again.

"Alright…" Sho then said 'good-bye' to his brother and his brother's lover and went out of the store with Yuki.

Unlike earlier, Sho gripped Yuki's arm. But now he could only walk beside her.

_Sho embarrassed me just then…_ Yuki just pouted at the thought.

_She's going to be mad at me for a week! _Sho just gulped at the thought.

* * *

As they arrived home, Kei was drinking some alcohol in the living room.

"Hey, Kei." Sho said biting his lower lip.

Kei cocked his head looking at Sho with a worried and curious look. "Hello, Sho and Yuki."

Yuki just raised her hand and waved it then she left the scene going to her room; Kei swore that there was a slight blush on her face when the two entered.

"Sho, what'd you do?" Kei asked.

Sho was silent. Sho motioned to sit next to Kei and rested his head on his hand.

"_Shoooooo_…**what happened??**" Kei poked Sho's arm. He noticed Sho's face flushed.

"I…hugged…I hugged Yuki…Now she's mad at me for that because I did that in front of _'the public' _"

Kei chuckled. "What a sentimental girl we have here, huh?"

"Mm… You're right. Sentimental…" Sho dazed off.

Kei turned to look at Sho. "Sleeping on a conversation like that…" Kei said and walked off.

_Being sentimental over a little hug? _Kei thought and laughed.

He knocked on Yuki's door and then he could hear a silent 'come in' voice.

"_Yuki?"_ Kei called her.

"Hn…?" Yuki was lying down, hugging and hiding her face on a pillow.

"What's with Sho?"

"I don't know."

"_Yuki_" Kei stared at her.

"Darn it, men and their egos. Sho hugged me, I got sentimentally angry and shy so, what else do you want to know??"

"Why were you blushing?"

"Was not!"

"_Denial--_" Kei said.

"…Get out, Kei."

"Alrighty." Kei said and got out.

* * *

Kei was in his room. Lying down on his bed. Thinking of what to do with those two. Obviously they both had problems. One's sentimental and the other's…well…weird.

Kei rolled over to face his left. _Plan A: Talk with those two, and be their psycho-educator… _Kei rolled to his right. _Or plan B: Get it off over a fun exciting mission, which might cost their lives and lead to death?_

Kei sat up and looked at his right. "Plan B it is!"

Kei stood up and quietly but quickly went to where Sho was currently sleeping in; the living room.

* * *

"Hmm… I'm sorry… Yuki…" Sho muttered in his sleep.

Kei coughed then followed by a chuckle. "So, the next thing I'll know EVERYONE speaks in their sleep." Kei motioned to Sho and poked his head over and over till Sho's eyes shot open.

"What?" Sho looked at Kei.

"You have the Yukimorragie or what?" Kei asked chuckling. (Yukimorragie is a word Kei used to refer as if Sho has the Yuki sickness.)

"No, why would I have that? And how?"

"You, you're talking in you're sleep."

"How so, Kei?"

"You we're like; _'Hmm…I'm sorry…Yuki…'_ and so shit. You're cracked aren't you?" Kei said.

"I'm cracked, am I?" Sho shrugged. Oh…I almost forgot to tell you. One of the reasons that Yuki is here, is that her father is a half Cantonese drug-dealer…" Sho then went back to his former position.

"Canto? Canto? Canto? So she's rich?"

"…Drug dealer usually is equals to rich bastards so, yeah. At least that's what I think."

"We all know you don't think."

"Shut up, Kei."

Kei frowned looking from his other side back to Sho. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Sometimes; yeah." Then Sho shifted his eyes.

"Can't we have a lil fun without you guys hating me? Like later tonight."

Sho raised a brow. "Later tonight?"

"I was thinking…it doesn't seem like a night if we don't rob a place and yada-yada."

"Hmm…So you're saying, we should call Toshi and make him sneak out some poisoned pizzas?"

"Exactly."

"And then we can randomly pick a gang place? Like…let's say…Mallepa, Wang Street, 9534?"

"You've been aiming for that place, haven't you?"

"…Mhm, for quite a long time now."

"Then, alright, that place. But why, anyways?"

"Money, Canto regionists and their RAPISTS." Then Sho shifted his eyes.

"Alrighty, coppy. Let's get senti-girl to come with us." Kei and Sho then trailed to go to Yuki's room. It was open when they got there. So they slightly popped their heads in and saw Yuki in her leather pants, black corset with a white ruffled top, leather boots with guns attached to her legs and a small bag clinging on her waist.

"Let's get this show on the road, and kill those bastards!" Yuki said standing up and loading her gun pointing it to the two men.

"A-Alright…Don't shoot us." Sho said shivering.

Kei sighed then smiled. "S'bout time you got a bit cheerful. Now let's go! I don't even know where that place is! So, lead the way!"

* * *

"Wow, big place." Kei said hiding in an alley with Yuki and Sho. "Is Toshi done yet? I'm getting kind of bored."

Yuki was humming softly, shrugging at Kei's question and comment.

Kei turned to look at Sho. He was sitting there Indian style swaying back and forth singing as silently as he can. _"Sukuwarenu karada de odoru shigusa wa SEMIRAMISU no youni utsukushiku"_

"…We're **not** in a musical, you guys." Kei said.

"Nanananana, Kei's not a good singer, nanana." Sho said swaying.

"I am a good singer just that, I don't sing when we're going to attack a place. Someone might find us." Kei said silently.

The two others froze and stopped their musical activities.

Sho looked at his watch and smiled. "We can go in now." Sho said standing up and quietly approaching the destined place. Yuki and Kei followed him.

"Here, a back entrance." Sho then sneaked to it and opened the small door one by one, they went in.

Sho took a little peek and saw a man.

"_Why is it always me who's the errand boy?! Why…me…_" The man fell asleep.

_Cantonese! _Sho thought with a smile. He sneaked up on the man and waved his gun on his face.

Sho raised a brow. "Toshi did well after all."

"Well, that's a first." Kei said.

"Let's hurry up and get this show on the--" Yuki then got cut by a bang of a gun from upstairs.

* * *

"Their early…" Toshi said looking out.

* * *

"Ah great, he blew our cover." Sho said running with Yuki and Kei upstairs.

They saw a man shooting people. He looked like he came from the canto region…Wait, Canto vs. Canto? _No, why would Canto fight against_ _its people?_

Sho had that thought and the three quickly went to this guy. They pointed their guns at him, but there were more Canto regionists.

So, they shot the others and replaced their guns and pointed to the man again, as well as the man did the same.

"Who are you?" Sho asked.

"My question, too." The man said.

The three looked at each other then at the man again.

"Well anyway, there's a lot more of them than I thought."

"A lot more?" Kei asked.

"A lot more."

"Join forces?" Yuki asked. As more men came out.

"Looks like we have no other choice." The man said and turned around to shoot people.

They separated ways and shot people.

* * *

Sho was in the north side. There were a lot of them, as the man said.

Sho shot a lot of them. But he sneaked up on one and jumped on the guy's back, strangling him until his legs strangled the man's neck and the man died.

Before the guy dropped on his back, Sho jumped of him and fell on his bottom.

"Tcha-tcha-tcha…ouch…" Sho's foot hurt. But he stood up and stretched his arms, hitting the air. "AAH!"

* * *

Kei was in the east side, he shot the people coming out of the door and he picked a dead guy up and held it's hands in a form of dance and shot the other men. The last guy, he didn't need to kill him, he was almost dead anyway so, he threw the dead body to the guy and sent a flying kiss.

Sho found another group of people to kill. But they were too much. But he killed a half of them anyway. But he ran out of bullets. And needed to change them. –Insert Kei and Sho's partnering thing here-

But there were still too much people. He needed help.

Sho saw Kei smoking. And he needed help.

"Kei, tasukete." Sho said to Kei as he was beside him.

All he got was a cigarette on his mouth and a "Watch out" from his friend.

Kei had already killed lots. Enough to have a cigarette break!

He smoked a while till a guy approached him. He spitted his cigarette out.

So he's one on one with a guy pointing a gun at him.

He easily avoided the bullets coming out of the gun.

_My, my, how weakly stupid this man is. _Kei thought. _As expected. CANTO_

He lay on the floor and the man stood there trying to shoot Kei's head.

Not even a single bullet hit Kei. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Kei thought.

He strangled the man and threw him up the air.

He then got a cigarette and put it on his mouth and got his lighter, the lighter didn't work…

He spitted the cigarette out and the man he threw fell on the floor.

* * *

Yuki was in the west side. Unexpectedly, just 36 men were there.

"_Hey, look. They let us do the easy job. A_ _woman_." A Cantonese man said smirking.

The men snickered. "_They really want us to fight a woman?_" One of the men said.

"_Oh, gee! I'm so scared, Li, hold me!! The woman's coming to eat me!" _A man mocked.

Yuki's eyebrows twitched. _I will never…let them talk about me that way!!_

"_Men can't do a woman's job, that's why I'm here, _couillon..." Yuki said. (_Couillon _means _asshole_ in French)

"…_A woman can't do a man's job either!_" A man said.

"_A woman can do things two times better than a man, _**idióta." (****_Idióta_**** is the Hungarian translation for ****_Idiot._****)**

Then, Yuki was in battle mode. She was about to attack the men till Sho and Kei came in.

"Yuki, we'll help you!" Sho said.

Yuki glared at the two men. "No, their asses are _mine._" Yuki said. She pulled out her mini machine gun. (She had one connected to her back.)

"_YOUR ASSES ARE MINE!!"_ Yuki exclaimed shooting 20 of the men.

The 16 men tried to flee but were stopped. "_YA AIN'T GOIN ANYWHERE, BITCH!_" Yuki then threw her machine gun and used some judo moves on them.

Sho and Kei just stared there, shocked.

_I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared._ Sho thought over and over.

Kei closed his mouth, and smiled. _This girl's impressive._

There was one remaining survivor. And Yuki wasn't planning to let him escape.

The survivor ran to go to the center of the place till Yuki came up to him.

"_WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!_" Yuki then shot him over and over.

As the killing spree was done for the moment, she sighed and smiled. "Ah...This feeling, this feeling of longing to kill…" Yuki put her hand over her left chest. "It's like love of a different kind."

"Yuki, the hell?" Kei asked.

"Hn? Yo, Kei! Ya hungry?" Yuki asked.

"No, not entirely." Kei said.

"Bloody…Martial arts…Kill us ALL!" Sho said.

"Sho, calm down, she's on our side." Kei said, obviously snickering.

"If she wasn't…She would have…KILLED US_** ALLLLLL!!**_" Sho over reacted.

"SHO!! CALM DOWN!!" Yuki said. Shaking the boy's arms. "I would _never_ kill you guys! I feel like you guys are the brothers I never wanted to have, yet had in a non-family way!"

Sho looked at his side. _What does that mean??_ He thought.

"Oh yeah, where that guy we met?" Yuki asked looking around, hands still on Sho's shoulders. Then she slipped her hands off of his shoulders to look for the man.

* * *

The man was in the south side. With Toshi along side of him. They met behind a desk, when Toshi took the call from '_Happy Pizza_'.

They killed the remaining man that were there till the leader of the Cantonese group went outside. The man followed him.

* * *

The gang's leader as no where to be found. At least, the man thought so.

Suddenly, a bullet went in and hot his leg.

Then the gang's leader walked in and pointed a gun to him. The man pointed his gun at the gang leader but his shot hurt and had to kneel down and drop his gun. "_Who are you?_" The gang leader asked.

"_Son (ii-che is his last name, I think.) Brother of Yi-che."_ He said.

"_Yi-che? Who's that?_" The man asked.

"_A girl you bastards raped._"

"_Oh…her…Ha, she moaned a lot. She must've enjoyed it."_

"_You bastard!"_

The man scoffed. _"You reckon?" _the man prepared to shoot Son.

Just then Sho saw the scenery and shot the gang leader. The man collapsed and Son stood up and got his gun, the man turned around to see Son. "_Don't…Don't…!"_

Son looked away and then back to look at the man and shot him over and over. "_GAAAAAH!! Uhhh…"_

* * *

"That looks bad--!" Toshi said. Looking at Son's injury being cured by his sister Yi-che.

"Oww…Ouch…" Son was hurt. Toshi stood next to him and said; "_Don't tough it out. 'Mommy, it hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"_

"_Go away._" Son said. He then tapped his sister's shoulder and stood up. "_That's about enough, Yi-che. Thank you."_ Son took one step but almost tripped.

"Haha, _The slow one get's hit._" Toshi said sitting outside.

"_Hey, she's going to check on you now._" Son said to Sho.

Sho looked at Yuki, who was reading some kind of Yaoi manga she found lying around, then at Son. "_Me? But I'm fine."_ Sho said.

Kei snickered and hit Sho's arm. _Fuc--_ "Ouch! What are you doing?!" Sho said to Kei.

"_Don't risk an infection. I can smell the blood from right here._" Son said.

"Let her take a look at it." Kei told his friend.

Sho then finally stood up and sat on the chair next to Yi-che.

He lifted his sleeve and revealed quite an injury.

Kei stared and licked his lips before shutting his eyes closed and standing up to walk outside.

"_Where are you going?"_ Son asked Kei.

"_Just going to get some fresh air._" Kei said and walked off.

Toshi stood up next to Sho. "_Mommy, it hurts! It hurts! It hurts!_" He said and sat with Son. "The slow one gets hit."

Yuki looked at Yi-che and Sho. A feeling in her chest didn't really agree to see this.

"_Son, can I borrow this book?"_ Yuki asked, holding the book she was reading. Sho looked at Yuki.

"_Uh, sure. You can have it if you want. My ex-girlfriend liked Yaoi so, keep it._"

"_Thanks a bunch_." Yuki said and walked off looking for Kei. Sho pouted to himself.

Then he could feel a sting on his arm. He turned to look at Yi-che. "_Be careful, it hurts._" He said.

He turned his head but looked at Yi-che again.

_It'd be better if it was Yuki…_ Sho thought. Imagining it was Yuki who was attending to Sho's aid.

Yi-che paused and looked at Sho, and then Sho turned his head. Then Yi-che went back to curing Sho's injury.

* * *

"Nakimushi-kun, _is it ok if I fell in love with that guy?_" Yuki said to herself in Korean. Thinking of Sho and her dear friend from her child hood which she calls 'Nakimushi-kun'.

She was with Kei, but since Kei doesn't understand what the hell she's saying because he's not Korean.

"Hey, Yuki…I hope you don't mind me asking this but…" Kei started.

"What?" Yuki turned to her side to look at Kei.

"Excuse me but…Who is this Nakimushi-kun you're speaking of?"

* * *

**A.N: -**Yawns- I was drawing Jun pr0n so this took a bit long. XDD

**xxxxx**

**Song and song lines of the DAY!!:**

_Gin no yume, tsumugu ame no shirabe  
Kimi no ushiro ni tatsu no wa dare?  
Mou ichido, meguriau tame me o tojita_

_-Dybbuk by the all-sexy Gackt!! _

**Translation (Kami says it all!):**

_A silver dream, and the sweetly spun sound of rain_

_Who is that standing behind you?_

_One more time, close your eyes so we can meet._

* * *

**P.S: **I love this song because _Jun_ (AKA: YOU Kurosaki of GacktJOB) raps in this! And the sounds…the effects…the LYRICS!


	6. Death and Betreyal

**Disclaimer: **Jun and Sho are my num-nums! Oh, and I still don't own Moon Child.

**xxxxx**

**No wonder, I love you**

**Chapter 5**

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Nakimushi-kun…He's nobody, nobody of your concern." Yuki said sitting next to Kei with her knees to her chest, hugging her legs.

"We don't know a lot about you, you know." Kei said turning to his left side to talk to Yuki.

"…Your right…Well, to start off…Nakimushi-kun was a childhood friend of mine. He grew up in the orphanage with me. I wasn't really an orphan, my mother just happened to be the owner of the orphanage. Nakimushi-kun was obviously a crybaby…It might be silly but, I forgot his real name because I kept on calling him 'Naki' or 'Nakimushi' or even 'Nakimushi-kun'. One day…My mother…well…she didn't pass away but, she had to leave for her country. She's from the Japanese-Philippine region, so she had to go to Philippines. And for the remaining time, it was my father that took care of the orphanage. He did it very poorly, though. The orphans were always hungry, the lights were not to be opened, the water was limited and at that time no-one wanted to adopt an orphan because they were all dirty." Yuki explained.

"That's just awful…" Kei said, in an I-wonder-what-happened-next voice.

"And then, when my mother came back, my father wanted me to join him so that when I grow up, I'll be the leader of his group…My mother refused, but then my father changed the offer. He then wanted me to _live_ with him. But I knew that he was going to get me to be a freaking mafia leader when I grew up. I remember the last time Nakimushi-kun and I talked…"

"You said '_saranghamnida_' to him, right?"

"How did you know?"

"We heard you say some stuff once when you were asleep..."

"Oh…"

"Well, continue, I seem to like hearing about this."

"Ok. I can remember a woman from the orphanage called me to go to my father. She carried me, and that was the last time I saw Nakimushi-kun. That was, when I was five."

"Then it must be a long time since you've seen him. How old are you again?"

"18 years old, making it 13 years since I've seen Nakimushi-kun."

"How sad…"

"I know…Well, I stayed with my father till I was seven. I escaped his ever so stupid Korean-Cantonese guards."

"Korean-Cantonese? You're saying your father is KOREAN **and** CANTONESE?"

"Yes. But since my mother is 70 percent Japanese and 30 percent Filipina, it makes me a Korean-Cantonese-Japanese-Filipina."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Hmm…Not really…"

"So what happened to your Nakimushi-kun?"

"Well, the last time I heard of him, I was 10 years old and he had escaped the orphanage along with his brother and friend years ago."

"Quite sad."

"Hmm, but no one can change the past, right? I can't fix it all, like, I should have hid with Nakimushi-kun when we heard the woman call, I should have stayed with Nakimushi-kun and after a few years, we'd escape…"

"You should have done that…But like you said, no one can change the past."

Yuki sighed and read the book she had.

Soon enough, Toshi, Son and Sho went to the roof-top where Kei and Yuki can be found.

"Hey, what're you two doing-- WOW! LOOK AT THE MOON! I'VE NEVER SEEN IT THAT BIG!!" Toshi was quite happy to see the moon rather than their friends.

"_Can't keep quite, can he?_" Son asked laughing and smiling.

Sho walked next to Yuki and put his arms on the terrace and looked at Yuki.

"Hey…" Sho said.

"Hey…" Yuki replied, still reading the book she had.

Son and Toshi stood next to Sho and looked at the moon.

"_Yi-Che stopped talking when she was a child…_" Son started. He continued talking about his sister then Yuki yawned. _The hell's with Son?_ Yuki jumped off the terrace and landed on her feet to check out what Yi-Che is doing.

"_So don't you dare fall in love, or I'll kill you…bang!_" Son said, looking at Sho.

"_Me? I won't!_" Sho said, thinking that he REALLY won't fall for Yi-Che.

Kei, Toshi and Son laughed.

"Ha-ha, _you fell for it!_" Toshi said laughing.

"_No, I did not!!_" Sho exclaimed.

"_Are you sure?_" Son asked.

Sho looked at Toshi then at Kei. "_Of coarse I'm sure!_"

The 3 other men laughed. _"Really?"_ Son asked.

"_Really_" Toshi said laughing.

* * *

Months have passed; the six were all best friends.

"_Hey, let's all go somewhere, for the sake of being friends._" Sho said, as they were in Son and Yi-Che's place.

Son scratched his head and crossed his arms. "_Where do you have in mind?_" he asked smiling.

* * *

Soon enough the gang was in a car, 3 people in front (AKA Son, Yuki and Sho) and 3 people on the back. (Kei, Toshi and Yi-Che)

Sho droved like a mad man. Toshi got so worried and said; "Hey, Sho, slow down."

"Cars are made to be fast!!" Sho replied.

"Do you have a license?"

"Of course not, baka. (Idiot.)"

"Then…let me drive or let me out."

"_Hey what's going on?? Don't talk in Japanese to us!!_"

Yuki smiled at Son. "_Sho's never driven a car before._" Then she leaned back very relaxed looking on her left to how Sho is driving.

"_Like Yuki said, and also, Toshi wants to get out._" Kei continued.

"_Our lives are being risked by this idiot! But we're idiots for trusting this idiot!!_" Son said leaning towards Yuki till his hands got on Sho's neck.

He then went back to his seat and cheered as he finally enjoyed the ride.

* * *

They then stopped when they reached the beach.

"WHOAAA!! IT'S PITCH-DARK!!" Toshi cheered while jumping like a monkey.

"_This is place is what they call _'Romantic'" Sho said.

"_Roman-chi-Roman…What?_" Son asked.

"'Romantic'"

"_Roman-chick."_

Yuki giggled. _It's 'Romantic' not 'Roman-Chick'_

Yi-Che just stood there looking at the see as Kei passed by and smiled at her.

"HEY!! _Let's take a picture!!_" Toshi said getting a camera.

"_What is that piece of junk?_" Son asked while laughing and gathering up to take a picture.

"_Hey, it's a 20__th__ century collectible camera. It's rare and I don't like people who bad mouths it….and…smile!_" Toshi said running to the others to take a picture.

Yi-Che was beside Kei, Kei was beside Yuki, Yuki was beside Sho, Sho was beside Son and Son was beside Toshi.

Kei paused to look at Yi-Che. She wasn't smiling at all.

"_Hey, It's ok to smile sometimes._" He said and looked away.

Yi-Che then stiffed out a happy smile and…_snaps!_ The picture was taken.

Hours passed with laughter, Toshi spanking Sho, Kei, Son and Sho smoking and as they went back at Son's place, yet again another smoke session, funny face making contest (FYI, Sho didn't want to consider making a funny face.) and Yi-Che and Yuki cooked for them.

Yuki saw that Yi-Che was looking at Kei. Yi-Che's been doing that the last couple of weeks now.

Yuki smiled. It's about time she's going to tell this to a friend

"If you love him, tell him. Don't hide behind the shadow of shyness and silence." Yuki said, chopping some carrots.

Yi-Che looked at her friend curiously and then Yuki smiled at her.

* * *

"_Wow, Yi-Che is such an artist!!_" Toshi exclaimed.

"_She'll be done by tomorrow. We'll be having a small ceremony. Here, invitations._" Son said giving out white envelopes.

"Wow…_Proper invitations._" Toshi said.

"_Kei, you will be there, right?_" Son asked and Yi-Che paused from her painting to look at Kei.

"_Yea, I'll be there! Count on it!_" Kei said looking at Yi-Che. Yi-Che smiled and continued painting.

"_I'll bring some pizzas!_" Toshi exclaimed.

"_Not poisoned ones._" Yuki said.

"_You sure?_" Toshi said and Yuki just nodded.

* * *

"How is it?" Kei asked Yuki and Sho as they are inside their house. Yuki pulled the curtains slightly and sighed, seeing the sun.

"Lovely weather…" Sho said sadly.

"Really…Perfect for Yi-Che's big day…" Kei said as he stood up and walked towards a part of the living room.

Sho leaned on a wall and moved to a seat. "Hey Kei…" Sho started. Yuki looked at them with worried eyes.

"You don't drink blood these days…"

"It's none o you're business." Kei said.

"But you're so weak…"

"Should I drink yours?!"

Kei then sat down and glared at the younger man. He lifted his hand to his mouth and said; "I live by draining the lives of others…You know what that's like? That's my entire life. Sometimes I can't bear it. So I try to go without. A starvation diet. " Kei then sighed. "Now I'm having fun with you all…but it's not real." Kei then stood up and went to the bars next to Sho. Yuki was really worried now…

"You're all growing up… I'll be left behind. Sho, one day, you'll die."

Sho blinked and looked up. What Kei said was in fact true…

"…But I'll keep living… You think that's fun?!" Kei said shaking the bars.

Kei looked at Sho and saw a tear dropping from his face. Kei sighed and approached his friend.

Kei wiped a tear from Sho's face. "Sho…You cry baby…"

Yuki looked at them with a very concerned look and approached them. _Sho reminds me a lot of Nakimushi-kun when he's like this._

Sho leaned on to Kei and cried. Kei caressed his friend's hair as to try to comfort the younger man.

"Just like when you were a kid…" Kei whispered. Yuki looked at Kei with shocked eyes.

_He…He's also a crybaby like Nakimushi-kun? I'm starting to think that…No…It can't be…I'm so stupid!_ Yuki thought, putting her hand over Sho's shoulder.

"So…" Kei said, lifting his friend's head. "Go have a good time. They'll be worried." Kei then looked at Yuki then Yuki nodded.

"Let's go Sho; we better get there in time." She said holding her friend's hand and pulled him towards the door.

Sho smiled softly. He wished he could be like Yuki; always so happy…_Just like Ka-chan._

* * *

Toshi was in his work fixing orders behind the counter. Then a man approached him and said; "Toshi, you have a call."

"Eh?" Toshi said going near the telephone. "Hello, this is Toshi…Aoh?"

* * *

A few meters away, 2 men were in front of Toshi's work place.

"_This is it._"

* * *

"Really?" Toshi asked to the person on the phone. "Ha…Is it really true?! Oh…Thank you! Thank you very much!" he then hanged up the phone.

"_Hey!_" one of 2 men said.

"_How may I help?_" Toshi asked.

"_Is this where we get the drugged pizzas?_" the other man of the two said. The other grabbed Toshi.

* * *

In the ceremony, Yuki and Sho attended it.

The painting was revealed and claps were to be heard. Yi-Che smiled, proud of her painting.

* * *

It started to rain; Son, Yi-Che, Sho and Yuki were found under a tree.

Kei walked to the place where they were to be celebrating Yi-Che's small ceremony for her painting.

* * *

"_Why did it have to rain…_?" Son said looking up. Son turned to his right and looked at Sho. "_You think Kei will turn up?_"

"_For this? Yes._" Sho replied.

"_What about Toshi and his pizza?_"

Sho didn't know what to say so Yuki answered for him. "_He must've overslept._"

Son nodded then looked at people walking near them. "_Who's that?_" he said.

"_Thanks for the invitation._" 2 men said and got a gun.

"_Run!_" Yuki and Sho said, running with Yi-Che and Son.

They his behind a big oak tree as the 2 men shot the tree.

"STOP!!" Toshi said running into the scene, trying to save his friends.

"STOP!!" Toshi said and a man shot his leg.

"TOSHI!!" Sho exclaimed. He motioned to go to Toshi but Son stopped him. "Let me go!!" Sho said.

"_They'll kill you!_" Son said. Turning to look at their side, Yuki was no where to be found.

"Yuki?! YUKI?!" Sho then struggled.

"_You kids pushed your luck too far. Now you're gonna learn a lesson. No punk kid mess with us!_" A man said.

"YOU'RE THE ONES PUSHING YOUR LUCK!!" Toshi said behind them.

"_F—k you._" A man said and pointed a gun at him.

"_You bastard._"

Just then, Kei and Yuki jumped in the scene, to save Toshi from the whims of the 2 men.

Yuki shot the small guy of the 2 on the leg and shot him again on the chest.

"_Ah…_" The other man said pointing his gun at Yuki. Yuki got alert and jumped of the way.

Kei attacked the man but Kei suddenly fell on his knees.

The Cantonese man pointed his gun at Kei, but Toshi ran up to him to cover his friend. Making his finger gesture, looking like a gun, Toshi pointed his hands to the man. "_Bang!! Bang!! Bah--Hahn!!_" Toshi got shot by the man and dropped on his back.

"TOSHI!! TOSHI!!" Sho called out.

The man turned to look at Yuki. "_Madame, so you're siding with these people? I'm afraid I have to kill you._" The man said pointing the gun to Yuki.

The man shot, but hit only Yuki's left arm. "…Ugh…" Yuki grunted.

Kei attacked the man and went somewhere to fight. Yuki approached Toshi's corpse.

"T-Toshi?" Yuki said.

Sho ran to Toshi's corpse and held him. Yi-Che and Son followed seconds after.

"T-Toshi. Hey! Toshi! Toshi! Wake up man! Oi, Toshi!!" Sho said shaking his friend.

"_Where's Kei?!_" Son called out and ran to find Kei.

"TOSHI!! OI!! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!! Oi! Toshi…"

Toshi's eyes were closed but he opened his mouth. "I was slowest after all, I'm sorry"

"Don't be an idiot…!" Sho said.

"T-The orphanage c-called me…M-Mom's come back for me! We're g-going to m-meet here…tomorrow…Mom…!"

Yuki cried. If it was her to have been an orphan, received a call from the orphanage to know that her mother is going to meet her tomorrow after years of being apart, and die the day before. _It's so sad…_ Yuki thought.

Yi-Che was crying. She understood very well what they were saying. Unlike her brother, she understands the Japanese language.

"HOI!! TOSHI!! OI!!" Sho shouted.

"I'm meeting her here…tomorrow…" Toshi said.

"H-Huh…Oi…What're you doing?! Wake up!! Don't sleep here!! TOSHI!! TOSHI!! We'll take you home!! Toshi!! LET'S GO HOME!! T-Toshi…" Sho then let himself cry and hug his friend for one last time…Toshi was dead…nothing more.

Yuki looked up at the sky. Tears and rain drops mixing on her face. _Time…is so cruel…_

Sho gently dropped his friend's head and raised his head to look at Son. He was standing, looking behind a bush. Not moving a single second as he was there.

Sho stood up and went to Son. Yuki followed Sho and Yi-Che followed shortly. Yi-Che gasped at what she saw.

Kei was sucking blood out of the man he fought.

Yuki just shook her head. _It can't…no…this is not happening…why today…of all days…?_

Kei looked up to see the 4 looking at him but continued to suck blood out of the man.

"Kei, yamero… (Kei, stop it…) KEI, YAMERO! (KEI, STOP IT!) Toshi's dead!" Sho exclaimed.

Kei didn't respond.

Yuki just shook her head. "Kei! Stop!"

Kei still didn't listen.

"Stop it. Please..." Yuki said.

"Please stop…Kei…" Sho said, as h can feel he was loosing another friend.

* * *

**A.N:** This chapter is too sad for me…-sniffle- -hugs Jun-

**Jun: **TToTT –sniffle- my best friend died--!!

* * *

**Song and song lines of the day:**

_Kirei na tsuki ga warau  
shizuka na yoru ni warau  
mou ichido, tsubuyaita wa  
anata no namae o..._

_-Gackt 'Dooms day'_

**Translation (Or so it says…-sigh-):**

_The pretty moon is smiling  
In the quiet night, it's laughing  
Once more, I murmured  
Your name..._

**P.S: **In this song, Gackt explains in the female's point of view. Don't think that he's gay just by that. Shish! Common sense!


	7. Nakimushikun?

**Disclaimer:** -Sigh- I feel emo because of the last chapter…THANKS A LOT TOSHI!! –sniffle- And I don't own Moon Child…-sob-

* * *

**xxxxx**

**No wonder, I love you**

**Chapter 6**

**xxxxx**

* * *

Yuki sighed. Days have passed since that day. Kei had never came home that night…he disappeared.

"_Why does it have to be like this…?"_ Yuki said to herself in Korean, looking at a photo of Toshi, Son, Sho, her, Kei and Yi-Che.

Soon enough a knock came on Yuki's door. Yuki stood up and opened the door. "Hey, Sho…" Yuki said with a monotone voice and teary eyes.

"Yuki, are you ok? Were you crying? Are you ok?" Sho asked putting his hand over Yuki's cheek rubbing her eye with his thumb.

"I-I wasn't…I'm fine…really…I am." Yuki smiled. Sho pouted. "Yuki…"

"Men's egos scare me." Yuki said.

Sho just raised a brow. "Yuki, do you need to talk to someone?"

Yuki sat down on her bed and looked up at Sho. Yuki just nodded gently then Sho sat next to her.

"Sad, aren't we?" Sho said putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Sho, isn't it all just so…unfair?" Yuki looked up to meet the Alice blue lenses of her friend's eyes.

Sho looked at Yuki's pale brown eyes and nodded.

Yuki sighed and plopped down on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and again sighed.

"It's lonely without Kei in the house, you know? I can't talk with someone descent…" Yuki said.

Sho raised a brow and turned his head to look at Yuki. "What does THAT supposed to mean??"

"Sho, basically, you don't listen as much as Kei does. That's all. Period."

"I do…well…sometimes I don't…"

"You see? You see? YOU SEE?" Yuki poked Sho's sides and pointed to the door. "Out." Yuki said in a playful voice.

"Alrighty, Madame Senti." Sho then stood up and marched to the door but he then paused to look at Yuki. "Hey, you wouldn't mind letting me invite friends over in a couple of days, would ya?"

"I…I wouldn't mind at all. Now; out!" Yuki then stood up and pushed Sho outside of hr room and closed the door. She sighed and slipped to the floor with her back on the door, sitting on the floor. She took out a collage of Kei, Sho, her and her Nakimushi-kun. "I hope you two are ok. I'm fine with Sho, but I need your companies." Yuki walked to her bed and lied down, kissed a picture of her Nakimushi-kun and closed the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

Yuki opened her eyes to see sunlight coming out of her window and a small trey with food on it was set on her bedside table.

"Hmm…A-re? (Huh?) Yuki! You're awake. Finally." Sho said with a cloth in his hands. "Thought I'd make you breakfast and make it an easy day for you, since you're so affected from Kei's disappearance. You know, I'm the one who grew up with Kei since I was little, but why are you the most affected?"

Yuki shrugged. "Maybe…I just cherish friends more than you do." Yuki said with a soft smile on her face.

Yuki motioned to a picture if her dear friend 'Nakimushi-kun''s picture and whispered 'good morning' to it.

"Who is that little boy, Yuki?" Sho asked sitting down next to her.

Yuki looked at Sho and smiled. "It's the boy I loved the most when I was a kid. I forgot his name because we've been apart from each-other's presences for 13 years."

Sho chuckled. "If you _love_ him, how did you forget his name?"

"I haven't seen him in **13 years**! And I kept on calling him a certain name."

"Can I see his picture then? Surely your type of boys before would be good."

Yuki smiled and turned the picture to show it to Sho. Sho's eyes widened. _The-That boy is..._

"Sho? Sho? Hello?" Yuki said over and over.

_That boy is…me._ Sho then shook his head. _But if that's me…then that must mean...Yuki is…Ka-chan?_

"HELLO! EARTH CALLING SHO!" Yuki hit her friend's head and Sho finally snapped out of it.

"Do you have a photo of you and him together?" Sho asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Let me see."

Yuki handed Sho a picture of her and the little boy. That little boy with Yuki and the little boy on the other picture were exactly the same. This means…

_Yuki __**IS**__ Ka-chan!_

"Umm…Yuki…I…I…I have to do something." Sho said standing up and walking out. Yuki raised a brow.

"Sho must be jealous of Nakimushi-kun." Yuki got a picture of Sho that she had and looked at the picture of her childhood friend and Sho at the same time. "But I equally think you're good-looking, Kay?" then she started eating her breakfast.

* * *

"Jun…I…well…found _her_. And it's official." Sho said, talking to a person on the phone.

"_So you mean to say that, hime-sama is with you? __**Living with you??**__" the man responded._

"Yes, _hime-sama_ is living with me or whatever."

"_Your long lost lover is back!! I—…" The man's voice got cut then another voice replaced it. "Sho-kun! You found Hime-chan? Yay for you then! This asshole-Jun and I will be over in a few days! I'm so excited to see my best friend again! Ciao, handsome!" the girl's voice said._

"Oh…Okay, but wait, Lindley, in how many days?"

"_Uh…2 to 3 days. Ok, yet again, ciao pretty! I have some orders to attend to._" The girl then hanged up the phone.

* * *

Yuki was cleaning the living room while Sho was cleaning the halls. Sho said it was the day before his friends come over. When Sho talked to her though, it seems quite different than how he talked to her before. He seemed…Shy.

"I just showed him Nakimushi-kun's picture and he acts like this? _Tarantado--!_" Yuki then swept the floors once more.

Sho went to the living room to see Yuki talking in Tagalog to herself.

"_I just showed him Nakimushi-kun's picture then he's like that? Wow, it's weird."_

"Ahem…H-Hey, Yuki." Sho interrupted.

"_Hay naku (Oh man…),_ Hi Sho."

"You…talking with anyone?"

"No, no-one. You see anyone? No? Then I'm talking to no-one. But there might be someone, but I suggest it's no-one, and NO, no-one isn't someone who's name is 'no-one'--"

"YUKI! What's with the talking weirdly lately?"

"I'm talking weird? A-Am I?"

Sho nodded. "Umm, if you don't mind, act normal when my friends are here, Kay? I don't want them thinking you're weird."

"Oh, alright." _The NERVE!! _Yuki thought.

* * *

The next day, hours before Sho's friends come, Yuki cooked dinner for them. A **special** dinner, if I may add.

Sho passed by the kitchen and smelled the air, it smelled quite good. Sho looked in the kitchen to see Yuki cooking.

"Umm…What you're cooking has low carbs, right?" Sho asked.

"Of coarse it is; if not, I wouldn't be cooking." Yuki shifted her eyes then continued cooking.

Sho smiled inwardly and left the kitchen. He looked at his watch it was just 2 more hours till they come. _Shoot._ Nothing can stop his menacing friends now. They'll ruin the current friendship of his and Yuki's. Nothing to prevent a secret kept for a little while.

Sho sighed and just shook his head. It doesn't matter what happens anymore. Just as long as his little Ka-chan knew who he really was; _Yuki's little Nakimushi-kun._

* * *

Soon enough, Yuki was sitting on the couch, playing with her hair and combed it when it got curly. Sho was sitting down next to Yuki, tapping his knees with his thin bony fingers.

_Ok Jun and Lindley, take your time…we aren't really expecting you…If you want; don't come! You don't need to._ Sho tried to send that message from his head to the 2 menacing people he called friends.

Yuki yawned and swung her legs back and forth, not hitting the small table in front of her.

Sho was still hoping the two won't come…but wait, hold on…Didn't he told himself it doesn't matter what happens anymore? Just as long as Yuki knows who he is?

Sho shook his head and smiled. That ego of his is right, he shouldn't worry. But maybe a little when it comes to Yuki's reaction.

Soon enough buzzing was heard meaning; the two devils are here.

"If you aren't going to move your ass Sho, then I'll get the door." Yuki said standing up but Sho pulled her back on the couch. "No, I'll get it." Sho said and stood up and walked to the door.

Sho inhaled and exhaled and then he opened the door. He then saw a tall man with braided hair and shades and a short-ish _woman_ in a gothic Lolita outfit. Strange enough that they were…holding…luggage bags?!

"Hey Sho! We're staying with you for a couple of days!" The tall man said.

The short-ish woman hit the man with a spatula. "No, not days, _weeks._"

Yuki stood up from the couch because she thought the voices were familiar. She peeked and saw her 2 best friends.

"Jun! Lindley! Hello!" She said.

"Hime-chan!" The two said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Yuki?"

"500!"

Yuki rolled her eyes and ran to the two and hugged them. But after that Yuk looked at Sho and then back to Jun and Lindley.

"How exactly do you know each-other?" Yuki asked.

Jun and Lindley laughed while Sho bit his lower lip.

"Ha-ha, silly, don't joke us." Lindley said.

Yuki put her hand on her hip and cocked her head sideward's.

"No, really."

"Ha-ha, yeah, as if you didn't know that little Sho here is your Nakimushi-kun." Jun said.

Yuki's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

The mischievous duo stopped laughing and looked confused. "Why, you didn't know? Didn't Sho tell you anything why he's acting shy??"

Yuki just turned to look at Sho who looked down a bit watery eyed. _Secret's broken._

"Sho…No…" Yuki shook her head. "Is all of this true?"

Sho looked at Yuki and nodded facing to the ground again to sigh in defeat. Time to cry about it! Sho shut his eyes to stop the water from coming to his eyes.

Yuki walked to him and lifted his chin up to see his face. Yuki wiped his eyes and felt the same thing as she done this, 13 years ago with her Nakimushi-kun.

"It is you!" Yuki hugged Sho then Sho shot his eyes open to see Yuki hugging him and the two devils smiling at him.

It's been a long while since someone-- _Yuki_ hugged him like that. And he was happy enough it repeated after years and years of search.

"So, enough with the lovey-dovey moment and let's talk like the old friends we are!" Lindley said entering with Jun.

With her beloved friend found, this is the start of a life she wanted to have. A life with her beloved and her friends…

The friend's part is a problem…When they tell Jun horrible news…

* * *

**A.N:** No! It's not the ending of NWILU, it's still the beginning! –Evil laughter-

**Jun:** And what EXACTLY is this horrible news??

**Lindley:** You'll see, love. –Laughs evilly yet again-

**Jun: **-Is scared-

* * *

**Song and song-lines for the day:**

_Yume no naka de…_

_Kioku no naka de kitto mata aeru ne…_

_U+K by Gackt_

**Translation (Kami!!):**

_Inside of a dream…_

_Inside of a memory, we'll definitely meet again…_

* * *

_**P.S:**__ U+K is a song for Gackt's friend Kami, who died of…a brain hemorrhage. Let's hope no-one else suffers from it._


	8. The Horrible news and the oak tree

**Disclaimer:** Kyaaah--! It's been a while since I've wrote a disclaimer! Well any who, I do not own Moon Child. But I DO own Yuki and Lindley. Their OCs…except Lindley, she's me. (XD)

* * *

**xxxxx**

**No wonder, I love you**

**Chapter 7**

**xxxxx**

* * *

"_Sho, I don't think we should tell him about this…_" Yuki whispered to the man sitting next to her.

"_But he needs to know what happened…So that he wouldn't have to figure it out for himself."_ Sho whispered back.

Jun just played with his fingers and looked at the girl beside him. "_What do you think they are whispering about?" _Jun whispered to Lindley.

"Don't know, and hopefully, I don't care." She responded while playing her Nintendo DS.

Jun just sighed and rolled his eyes. _What's the point of talking to this girl if she doesn't care?_

Sho and Yuki sat up looking at the ground; trying to find the right moment to tell their friend the awful news.

"Umm…Jun…" the two said at the same time then they looked at each other then back down on the ground again.

"Jun…Um…You remember your best friend that always made foolish things and never had a serious moment?" Yuki asked.

Jun looked at them and smiled. "You mean Toshi? Yeah I remember him. The last time we talked was a month ago though…I wonder what happened to him."

Sho looked at Yuki and then he rubbed his temples with his index finger.

"About that… You see…Days ago, he got kidnapped by 2 people of the Cantonese mafia when we were at our friend's painting ceremony." Sho said.

Lindley paused her game to look at Yuki and Sho with a surprised look.

"WHAT?! Where is he now?! We need to call the others about this!" Jun said.

"Well…At the ceremony, we almost got killed by the two same people who kidnapped Toshi but, he saved us…but that action of his cost his…life." Sho continued.

"Wh—What? What are you saying?" Jun asked.

Lindley just shook her head knowing what Sho meant.

"Jun, our friend Toshi…is dead. The day before he was supposed to meet his mom."

Jun's eyes started to have water and little droplets coming out of it. Lindley stood up and too off Jun's shades off and wiped his eyes with a tissue paper.

"…Chan is going to pay for what he did…He's going to pay!" Jun said clutching on his leather pants.

Lindley sighed and looked for something in her bag.

"I'm going to kill him! I'll kill him with my own two hands! I will tie him on the wall and throw knives ayah--!" BAM! Lindley hit him with a small new frying pan.

"Shut up, we know you're going to get your revenge." Lindley said to Jun before he fainted.

"Uh…I guess I'm going to have to carry him to your room, now huh?" Sho said sitting in front of Jun and putting him on his back.

"Yea- Wait, OUR ROOM?!" Lindley said.

Sho nodded. "You can't use my friend's room because…uh…of some reason, Jun can't sleep in my room because it's too small and you can't sleep in Yuki's room because it's only for her."

"…" Lindley sighed and got the luggage and followed Sho to their room.

Yuki stood up and cleaned the living room so that she can go follow them.

* * *

It's been three months since the two stayed with Yuki and Sho. And MAN did Sho and Yuki got annoyed.

Ok, so their hijacking got better and they got more money because of those two but…

Sho couldn't try and make a move to his Ka-chan because Lindley always stalled her.

Yuki couldn't seduce her Nakimushi-kun because Jun is always there with his radish plushies or is talking to Sho about devising a plan to get Chan's head on a frying pan and served at the restaurant he was working in.

_Why kami, WHY?!_ Yuki and Sho thought squeezing their heads with their hands.

"YOOOOO!! Ehhhh?? What's wrong with you two??" Lindley said wiping her eyes.

"Nothing." Yuki and Sho said with an angry voice.

"NOTHING?! Boy that sounds like something hidden in the word 'nothing'."

Yuki sighed and stood up. "I'm going somewhere!" Yuki said and motioned to the door but Sho pulled her.

"Hey, remember what my place is here?" Sho asked.

"No, sorry, I don't remember."

"I have to protect you from those people who are trying to kidnap you."

"Oh, right. But you have my phone number, right? You can just walk me to Yi-Che's and I'll call you to pick me up, okay?"

Lindley cocked her head sideward's. "Who or what is Yi-Che?"

Sho looked at her and chuckled. "Yi-Che is our friend who is from the canto region. But no worries, her brother left her so she won't have any guns and other equipment."

Lindley just shrugged. "Alright, if you say so."

* * *

Sho and Yuki went out and walked to Yi-Che's while holding hands.

Yuki's cheeks felt very hot because of that, but Sho didn't actually mind. Sho was the type who would savor the moment of it and not be shy.

When they were finally at Yi-Che's, Yuki knocked on the door and Yi-Che hurriedly opened the door so Yuki turned to Sho and wave at him. "Bye-Bye, I'll call you to pick me up."

Sho waved back. "Just don't wait outside, ok? Wait with Yi-Che inside. Ok…Bye-Bye." Sho waved again and left.

Yi-Che looked at Yuki and smirked. "_I feel love here._"

"_Ah, Yi-Che, why don't you talk with the others besides me?_" Yuki asked.

"_Because you're my only most trusted friend in the world."_ Yi-Che responded.

"_Aww…Oh…I have to talk to you about something…"_ Yuki said.

"_Spill._"

"_I already told you about Sho, right? Now it's about my friends distracting me from what I want to do…_"

* * *

Hours passed then Yuki called Sho to pick her up. Not long, Sho arrived and left Yi-Che's with Yuki beside him.

Nights in the streets are peaceful. There weren't a lot of people out at night, so it's good, especially near Yi-Che's.

Yuki looked up at the sky and hummed. She then quietly sang something that made Sho look at her.

"Far off in this endlessly continuing white earth, my voice that's crying out can no longer reach anyone. Like it's concealing this body's pains. I'm embraced by the kindness of the sky…"

Sho smiled. It was the song they made when they were very little. Sho silently chuckled at it because…_We were so emo back then._

"The moon reflected in your eyes is pretty…Even as the night is not finished." Sho continued then Yuki smiled.

"It's good you still remembered out song." Yuki said.

Sho sighed and smiled. "Where did we get those lines again?"

"That book we read and when we were with each other on the orphanage's roof top, looking at the moon." Yuki giggled. "I still remember it."

"It seemed like a very long time ago, huh? 13 years…We lost our time of being together…"

Yuki looked at Sho and smiled. "But we can get it back."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sho asked.

"Come! We'll go somewhere before going back home!" Yuki pulled Sho to an alley and continued to pass the park.

* * *

"You remember this place, right? We used to sneak out of the orphanage just to get here." Yuki said swaying their hands back and forth. Looking at the scenery in front of them.

Sho smiled. "I never knew it was still there."

"As old as it is, it's still nicest place to stay when you're bored."

"This park…this tree…" Sho approached and touched the trunk of a big oak tree. Sho chuckled as he felt writings.

"Oh and look… 'Sho loves Ka-Chan and Yuki loves Nakimushi-kun' how cute."

Yuki sighed and touched the tree's trunk too. "It's good re-living our memories. Now let's go before Jun and Lindley trashes our place." Yuki said pulling Sho and walked home.

* * *

**A.N:** Sho and Yuki's 'song' is Seki-Rei by Gackt. I thought it was the perfect song because…well…I seriously don't know, I just liked it there, ok?

**Jun:** Kill Chan! Open him up and take his guts out a--

**Lindley:** -hits him with a frying pan-

* * *

**xxxxx**

**Song and song lines of the day! :**

_Taisetsu na mono ga nani ka to_

_Kizuita toki ni wa ososugite_

_Sugisatta omoide wa itsumo mabushisugite_

_Kimi Ga Oikaketa Yume (The dream that you followed/Chassed) by Gackt._

**Translation (May Kami-sama bless us all.):**

_By the time we realized_

_That something was precious, it was too late_

_The feelings that pass by us are always so dazzling._

**xxxxx**

* * *

**P.S:** This song fit for the chapter, no?


End file.
